


Удивить Смерть

by LaurielAnarwen, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Среди всех, кого Смерть забирал или ещё заберёт, был лишь один, сумевший его удивить.
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Удивить Смерть

Смерть был тогда, когда ещё не было ни Бога, ни Тьмы, ни самого бытия. Он смотрел в пустоту бесконечно долго — а может, всего один миг, потому что и Времени тогда не было тоже. Он видел, как рождаются миры, и иногда — как они умирают, не без его помощи. Не он их уничтожал, но он приходил их забрать. Миры, высших существ, простых смертных…

Все они были разными: древними и юными, смелыми и трусливыми, добрыми и злыми, кто-то ждал его и приветствовал, кто-то — готов был на всё, лишь бы отсрочить неизбежное хоть на миг. И все они были одинаковыми.

Смерть не был им судьёй: в созданных Богом мирах судили другие. Он лишь подводил черту. Он помнил всех, кого забрал, но их лица, имена, судьбы покоились где-то в глубинах его вечной и бесконечной памяти.

Среди всех миров, всех существ живых и не очень было только одно исключение. Единственный человек, чьё имя не пришлось бы искать в памяти, потому что оно и так лежало на поверхности. Имя, судьба — и взгляд: злой, прямой, отчаянный.

Дин Винчестер так долго смотрел в глаза смерти, что в конце концов Смерть посмотрел на него в ответ. Не глазами своей жницы Тессы, которая тоже заметила непокорного охотника, а сам, лично. Посмотрел, поговорил, угостил пиццей… и заинтересовался. Потому что все существа, как правило, боятся смерти. Иногда ненавидят. Кто-то ждёт её, а кому-то всё равно. Но Дин… Дин смотрел на него без страха, без ненависти, дерзости или подобострастия, смотрел спокойно и открыто — как на равного. На Смерть, который когда-нибудь заберёт самого Бога.

Никогда за все бессчётные годы и тысячелетия своего существования Смерть не встречал такого. Это было необычно — а уж его действительно трудно было чем-либо удивить или заинтересовать. В ту их первую встречу в Чикаго Дин Винчестер боролся с чем-то настолько огромным для человеческого разума и возможностей, что оно, казалось, неминуемо должно было раздавить, перемолоть его и его союзников — но тот даже не думал о подобном исходе, непоколебимо уверенный, что у них всё получится. Он резал себе сердце ножом без анестезии, потому что ценой победы должна была стать жизнь его брата, — и не сомневался. Не позволял себе сомневаться, ведь так решил его брат, и другого выхода не было. Смерть читал в зелёных глазах, что страшнее этого исхода, страшнее вечных мук, на которые был обречён его брат в случае победы, уже ничего не будет. Он видел много таких, как Дин — тех, кто не боится, кому нечего терять. Но ни один из них не смотрел на него как на равного, никогда.

Он отдал Дину кольцо не только потому, что хотел помешать зарвавшемуся мальчишке Люциферу. Отдал — потому что поверил: Дин Винчестер сумеет ему помешать.

Во второй раз Дин пришёл к нему совсем другим. Теперь он спасал не мир, а всего лишь одну душу, но видно было, что это для него важнее и тяжелее, чем спасать мир. Он хотел вернуть воскресшему брату душу, обречённую на страшные муки, и ради этого готов был отдать всё, что у него есть. Сам он, похоже, был уверен, что у него нет ничего, кроме безумной дерзости и собственной потрёпанной души, бывшей в употреблении у демонов сорок лет. Глупый мальчишка и не догадывался, как много у него есть на самом деле — невероятная жизненная сила, и смелость, и любовь, которая сильнее смерти.

И Смерть согласился помочь в обмен на испытание. Конечно, Дин не мог его пройти — но и не в этом была суть, а в том, чтобы он понял, что иногда можно только сдаться на волю судьбы.

И он понял... как всегда по-своему. Всё так же оберегал брата и стену в его голове, которую Смерть установил как награду за упрямство, и всё так же смотрел прямо и без страха. Только взгляд у него стал таким, какой бывает у тех, кто живёт дольше и видит больше, чем люди. Глубже. Тяжелее. Острее. Но смиряться с судьбой Дин Винчестер так и не научился.

Смерть убедился в этом, когда Дин, его брат и один старый упрямец надели на него кандалы, пытаясь использовать как оружие в борьбе с мятежным ангелом, возомнившим себя богом. Кастиэль был наивен и юн, и, хоть и действовал из лучших побуждений, забыл, очевидно, куда приводят дороги благих намерений, даже если по ним идут ангелы. Он не зашёл так далеко, как Люцифер, хотя и мог бы. Но не Смерти было его судить, он с начала начал держался в стороне. И планировал держаться в дальнейшем.

Конечно, он не разозлился из-за кандалов. Гнев — удел глупых юнцов вроде Люцифера, но не Смерти. И даже отпустил сумасшедшую троицу, осмелившуюся на немыслимое. До поры. В должный срок он получит всех, и торопиться некуда.

И с Дином Винчестером он когда-нибудь встретится тоже — в последний раз. И Смерть совсем не хотел приближать этот миг. Потому что этому смертному единственному трижды удалось то, что не удавалось никому больше, удалось его удивить.


End file.
